02955
}} is the 2,957th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 9 July, 2001. Plot Part One In the kitchen of Wishing Well Cottage Lisa is upset about Zak leaving so she tells Cain to get his own breakfast and not give her any trouble. Sam supports her. Outside in the village, Cynthia and Danny are walking and Cynthia tells Danny to get a job. She asks Terry but Carol refuses. Terry suggests the Woolpack. Danny is sarcastically happy. Outside Holdgate Farm Ollie is leaving for work. Angie calls her back and tells her she's not going to work dressed like a tart and if she wasn't her daughter she'd have her arrested. A heavily pregnant woman gets out of a van and thanks the driver for a lift. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Jason, Sam and Lisa walk out. Jason is borrowing the van. Sam asks for a lift to the shop. Lisa storms off angrily. Jason and Sam are worried about her. Lady Tara drives past the pregnant woman and waves. The hitchhiker calls her a snotty cow. Jason drops Sam off at the shop, He sees Zak and asks him if he's been to the hospital. Zak tells him he has an appointment on Thursday. Jason offers Zak a lift but he refuses rudely. Sam asks Jason if it's alright to break a promise. In the Woolpack, Bernice asks Ashley when the Daggerts will be moving out. Danny comes in and asks for a job. Bernice tells him he can clean the cellar. Jason is driving the van listening to Steps and '5678'. In the Tat factory. Lisa, Sam, Cynthia and Ollie are having a tea break. Lisa remarks that Ollie is looking very glammed up and asks if she is on a promise. Gloria gathers the workers back into the factory but Ollie is delayed by Cain flirting with her. He kisses her and she leaves. Outside on the road, the woman goes into labour. Jason pulls up in the van and asks if he can help. Part Two Jason helps the woman, Latisha, into the van. She's in agony. In the factory, Sam, Ollie, Lisa and Cynthia are leaving work. They're trying to sneak out because Gloria wants to go to the pub with them. She catches them and goes with them. Angie arrives and gives Ollie her sandwiches, embarrassing her. In the van, Latisha is doing her breathing exercises, and Jason is panicking. In the Woolpack, Terry and Carol are chatting. He goes to ask Danny how he's getting on. Bernice gives Danny a dustpan to sweep the cellar. Seth is chatting to Zak about a hot tip but Zak tells him to leave him alone. In the van, Jason puts Ronan Keating's 'Life is a Rollercoster' on and gets Latisha to sing along to calm her down. She tells him they won't get to hospital in time. Jason stops and phones for an ambulance. In the Woolpack, Bernice offers Zak a pint but he refuses and goes to the toilet. Tara remarks that he's been going a lot. The factory girls enter. Gloria is playing with her new phone, a red Nokia 8210 that Eric bought her. Cynthia remarks that she can't see Danny. Lisa is worried where Jason is. Jason is on the phone to the emergency services. Latisha has two minutes in between her contractions. Jason has to deliver the baby and is given instructions. In the Woolpack, Carol wants to eat alone with Terry but he calls Danny over. Cynthia comes over and fakes surprise to see Danny working. She joins them. Carol isn't happy. Gloria tells Ollie that wearing what she does will attract the wrong kind of attention. Ollie seems distant and happy. Lisa and Cynthia wind her up. She denies having a boyfriend. Latisha is squeezing Jason’s hand so tightly it hurts him. She starts to push the baby out. In the Woolpack, Tara is on the phone. Her nephew Julian is coming to stay with her over the summer. She's not too pleased about it. Danny is trying to chat Ollie up, and asks her sarcastically if she's knocked anyone over lately. Lisa is still trying to get in touch with Jason but his phone is engaged. Eric enters and tells the girls to get back to the factory. Bernice nags at Danny. In the van, the baby has been delivered. Jason is holding him. The ambulance finally arrives. Notes First appearance of Latisha Daggert. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday